We're Back in My Parents' Time
by CBlack19
Summary: On their way to Hogwarts, Next Gen characters find themselves in Harry's fifth year. How can they resist the urge to explain everything? May contain OCs from other stories.
1. Charming Hourglasses

"James Sirius Potter, you are dead!" Amelia shrieked, but didn't get an answer as everyone looked around them. This was undoubtedly the Headmistress's office, but weren't they just on the Hogwarts Express? The two people who were already in the room upon their arrival looked at them.

They were a large group of teens and children. Everyone who was in the compartment. Amelia, James, Fred II, Albus, Lily, Roxanne, Dom, Louis, Victoire, Teddy, Molly, Lucy, Rose, Hugo, Lysander, Lorcan, Alice, Frank and Teddy. 19 people in all.

One of the two people smiled knowingly. He had a long silvery beard, a crooked nose, silvery blue eyes and half-moon spectacles. In front of them, stood Albus Dumbledore.

"I have a theory of why a group of people who are likely to be the age of Hogwarts students suddenly appeared in my office while I was having a nice conversation with Severus," said the Headmaster.

"Sir, we're from the future I think. What year is it?" Teddy, the oldest along with the Scamander twins said.

"1995," answered Snape with a suspicious look.

"We _are _from the future," Amelia said. "1995… that's after Voldemort returned and the ministry wouldn't believe Mr Harry!"

"I see you can say his name," said Dumbledore.

"Well dad says we have to because it's stupid to fear a name, and sometimes we just call his Riddle," James said and shrugged.

"I believe you're the one that this young lady called 'James Sirius Potter?'" the headmaster asked.

"Yeah. I was trying to charm an hour glass and well, we're here now," James answered sheepishly.

"I believe you're Harry's son?" James nodded. "You have some large shoes to fill," Dumbeldore said.

"I'm the one with Hagrid-sized shoes to fill," Albus Severus said.

"You look just like your dad, you know," Professor Dumbledore said. "I expected Harry to use the names James _and _Sirius in the future."

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, sir," Albus said, and a tear fell down Dumbledore's long silvery beard.

"You hear that, Severus?" Dumbledore said, turning to Severus. "Harry named a son after you." Snape grunted. "Now, would you mind introducing yourselves and your Hogwarts houses?"

"You know my name and my dad. Well, my mom's Ginerva Weasley. Al and I are both Gryffindors and our little sister, Lily," James pointed at the little girl with red hair hiding behind Teddy. Snape might have actually smiled when he saw her. "She was supposed to get sorted this year." Professor Dumbldore nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, er, my name is Amelia Scamander, and those are my brothers, Lysander and Lorcan who are twins. They're both in Ravenclaw while I'm in Gryffindor. Our parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newt Scamander, the famous author," Amelia explained.

"I can see you're a metamorphmagus," Snape said. "Reminds me of Nymphadora."

"My mum?" Teddy asked and Dumbledore and Severus turned to look at him.

"You're Nymphadora's son?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir, and my dad's Remus Lupin though I was raised by my godfather, Harry and my grandmum, Andromeda. My name's Teddy and in Gryffindor too."

"I see there are twelve more who should introduce themselves," the headmaster said and Fred was the first to answer.

"I'm Fred. My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, and this is my sister Roxanne. We're also Gryffindors. I'll just introduce the rest. These are Molly and Lucy, uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's kids. That's Victoire. Victoire is French for victory and they named her that because she was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I probably shouldn't have said that. These are Dominique and Louis, Victoire's siblings and they're Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's kids. All Gryffindors. These-

"Wait," Snape said. "Fleur as in the veela girl who participated last year in the Triwizard Tournament."

"That's the one," Victoire said. "That leaves Rose and Hugo, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermoine's kids and Frank and Alice Longbottom-

"Neville's kids," Dumbledore said. "Who's your mum?"

"Hannah Abbot," Alice said. "And we're in Gryffindor too."

"Very well," the Headmaster said. "Keep your first names. Scamanders, you can keep your last name. Potters, your last name is Jackson. Teddy, you're a Scamander too because you can pass off as Amelia's brother since you're both Metamorphmagi. Longbottoms, your surname is Sullivan. Bill and Percy's kids your family name is White, and George and Ron's, yours is Sean. You're exchange students, okay? We'll use that until we can find a way to send you back to your time. Now, I'll send you to the Hogwarts Express."

Everyone nodded, and with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, they were all in the corridors of the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's find a compartment," Victoire said.

The emptiest compartment consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Luna and Neville. James opened the door.

"Er, I have a huge lot with me. We're er, exchange students and we're looking for, er, a compartment. I know there's a lot of us, but, um-

"You can sit with us!" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't care if you're a million people. New redheads, Ron!" Everyone came into the compartment and took a seat. Some of them even sat on the floor due to the big amount of people. The "exchange students" introduced themselves using their fake surnames.

"Harry, the Jackson kids are called James, Lily and Albus!" Ron said and laughed.

"Three people you really love," Neville added. "You know, Albus looks a lot like you."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. They looked at one another. "Oh, Luna! Would you just stop reading about this Nargle nonsense and meet the new students?"

"Nargles are real," Luna and Amelia said in perfect unison. Lysander glared at his sister for being so stupid. She must not reveal that their mum discovers Nargles in the future.

"I like you," Luna said.

"Anyone who thinks Albus is Harry's long lost twin say I," Hermione declared. Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna said 'I'.

"Anyway," Harry said, changing the subject. "Are you guys going to get sorted?"

"We got sorted last summer when we visited Hogwarts. Everyone's in Gryffindor except Lysander and Lorcan. They're in Ravenclaw," Victoire answered.

"Most of us are in your year," Dominique lied. They just wanted to know someone.

"Actually, everyone except Albus, Rose, Lily, Hugo and Louis is," Roxanne added.

"So, Harry, how bloody awful was it when Voldemort returned?" Amelia asked. Everyone from the past gasped, and Harry smiled.

"You said his name," Ron said.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" Amelia yelled. "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Gryffindors don't fear the name of some twisted dark wizard."

"She's right," Teddy added. "And we all believe you, Harry. The Ministry is just too blind to see that he's out there, back with his Death Eaters." Harry smiled again.

"The only one of us who fears a name is Hugo," Albus said. "He's scared to say the word spi-

"SHUT UP ROSE!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Spiders, Hugo, spiders. What's so scary about them?" Lily said.

"Look at that, it seems like we all have a long lost twin, Ron," Harry said with a smirk.

"No that's good," Ron said. "The world could use more spider haters."

"We like you guys. We'll help you blend in with everyone," Ginny said.


	2. The Blue Hole

The Gryffindor table had 17 extra students and the Ravenclaw had 2. Dumbledore had explained that Hogwarts had received "a batch of courageous and clever exchange students".

Fred and George had taken deep interest once they found out James, Fred II, and Amelia were some of the biggest pranksters ever and were currently discussing painting the Great Hall red and gold.

Ginny was extremely fond of Lily, not knowing that's her own daughter of course.

While everyone was getting to know the new students, Hermione was in deep thought. _Lily, James, Albus? Molly? Don't I dream about naming my son Hugo? Frank, Alice? What about the Metamorphmagi? And the twins who seem to believe in Nargles too? Didn't they have that dirty blond hair I know so much? Something's up…_

"Hey, Hermione," Rose said. "Can you please tell me which teacher teaches History of Magic? I've read ahead and I don't know which one it is." Of course Rose knows Professor Binns is the History of Magic teacher. She just wanted to strike up a conversation with her mom and impress her young self.

"Wow I've only met Ravenclaws who read ahead," Hermione said. "But the History of Magic teacher is the only ghost that teaches us."

"Oh, right. Thanks," Rose said.

"You look a bit young to be in fifth year," Hermione remarked.

"Uh, yeah but er, I'm supposed to be in a younger year but Professor Dumbledore said I can blend in with you guys and he also said and I quote, 'I'd like to see you in the same class as Miss Granger' and that is you, of course," Rose said nervously. Hermione smiled.

"I accept the challenge," she said with a wink.

"I still think he looks like you," Ron said to Harry.

"I DON'T!" Albus said, exasperated. "Our great great great great great great great great great great great grandfathers might have been fifth cousins with the same eyes!"

"I think it's closer than that," Hermoine said as she came out of nowhere.

_Aunt Hermione and her brains! _Albus thought.

"So is the Ministry still saying you're a liar?" he asked, changing the subject.

"All the time!" Harry groaned.

"You'd think they'd start going after Death Eaters instead of innocent people like Sirius Black!" Albus exclaimed. The Golden Trio gaped at him.

"You, how, Sirius," Harry barely managed to say. Ron still had the shocked expression on his face. No one but they and Order members knew that Sirius was innocent.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. _I knew it! There's no running away now. _

"Er, my dad found his wand and found that it performed zero dark magic… no wait he didn't. He just told me so. He didn't explain," Albus answered nervously, but Hermione was already dashing up to the boy's dormitories.

She came back down shortly with the Marauder's Map.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Albus Potter!"

"What?" Albus pretended.

"I don't have a brother, Hermione," Harry said. "You must be going mad."

"No I'm not. Albus Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Molly Weasley, Teddy LUPIN, Alice Longbottom, and so on! THE MAP NEVER LIES!" Hermione exclaimed. "Room of requirement, everyone, now! AND GET GINNY AND LUNA!"

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked as she and Luna, the last of the people who needed to be there came into the Room of Requirement.

"We'll let the 'exchange students' explain," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'm 100% sure we don't have relatives," Harry said and sighed.

"Can we go?" Ron nagged.

Before Hermione could speak, a new person popped into the room. Harry stared at the older version of himself.

"Hi there, fifth year me," Older Harry said nervously.

"Daddy!" Lily Luna yelled and ran to hug her daddy. Ginny's jaw dropped. The little girl she was playing with all this time was Harry's daughter?

"You're-" Young Harry began.

"He's you," Luna said.

"An older version that is," Teddy said.

"How did you get here, Dad?" James asked.

"Aha!" Hermione said in the back ground.

"I called your Aunt Hermione. She sent me back here and told me Dumbledore will help with the rest if she doesn't figure it out," Older Harry said. "Brightest witch of your age, Hermione." He threw her a chocolate frog card that had her picture.

"This is the weirdest day of my life," Ron said.

"I've seen Voldemort come back and it's still the weirdest day of mine!" Harry added. "Since you're here and everything, can you tell me if the scar still hurts?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "We can't mess up the future."

"Actually, Hermione, your older self charmed it and no matter what I tell you, you can't talk about it when everyone from the future leaves. Yes, if you haven't figured it out, we're from the future. So everything will happen like it's meant to happen. Oh, and the scar hasn't pained me in over twenty years, younger me."

"Then what happened to You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

"Ron, your future self says the name by the way. And Voldemort's dead. Kingsley is minister. I'm head of the Auror department," Harry explained.

"Woah! You're the Head, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, you play for the Harpies. The best Chaser in centauries!"

"Me?" Ginny asked.

"You're retiring this year though," Amelia said from where everyone was seated. "Why do you have to break my heart?"

"Hermione you've worked in the Department of Control of Magical Creatures and now you're in Magical Law Enforcement. House elves are free thanks to you," Harry said with a smile.

"HA! I knew Spew would work!" Hermione said.

"You're married to Ron," Harry said with a smirk. His younger self, Ginny, and Luna burst out laughing while Hermione and Ron were both red in the face. "Hugo, Rose why don't you talk to your parents?"

Hugo and Rose shyly stepped forward and started a conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"Luna, you're married to Rolf Scamander and you've discovered the Nargles. Amelia, Lysander, Lorcan," Harry said and the three names he mentioned stepped forward.

"I had a metamorphmagus," Luna said dreamily.

"Neville married Hannah Abbott and had Frank and Alice. Ron, guess who Bill married?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Fleur Delacour!"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Wait, what about me?" The older Harry went red.

"Well, you marry, moi," he said sheepishly. Ron was fuming.

"YOU!" he said pointing at younger Harry. "3 kids!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled and slapped Ron's arm.

A blue hole appeared in mid-air. "That's it. Hermione's figured it out. We're going back guys," Harry said.

Lucy stepped into the blue hole and was followed by Molly. "Percy's kids," Harry remarked. "And he goes back to the family."

The Scamander twins were next and were followed by Dominique, Roxanne, and Louis and then by Alice and Hugo.

"Bye everyone," Harry yelled while Albus stepped into the hole. The hole seemed like it was closing so Albus pulled his dad too.

"Shit," James murmured.

"So we're stuck," Fred said. "I'm George and Angelina's son by the way. Roxanne's my sister.

"Let's go to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione suggested and the did so.

"So is there any way you can help them?" Harry asked after Hermione was done explaining the thing with the blue hole.

"I'm extremely sorry, but I think we ought to go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place though I cannot assure you you'll be able to go back," Professor Dumbledore said.


End file.
